The Mickey Mouse
This is a list of episodes appearing on The Mickey Mouse & Friends Show. Season 1 1.Mickey The Teacher / Goofy Gets A Fan / Mischievous Mickey - Mickey gets a job of becoming an English teacher at the Walt Disney Elementary School and soon finds out that becoming a teacher is not actually a good thing as he suffers many injuries because of the mischievous trio named Huey, Duey & Louie in the end of the episode./ Goofy disturbs everyone by making party at their houses because of his using his pocket money to get a fan. Everyone thought who is the fan of Goofy, as they come to know that the fan is a machine as Donald gets angry, destroys the fan as Goofy,s pocket money was wasted. / Mickey tells his two baby brothers a story to let them stop mischief and go to sleep as he told them a story of how he suffered a lot bad things for doing mischief in his childhood to stop them doing mischief forever and let them go to sleep. He tells that once he was sent to jail as child for 5 years for doing mischief as he saw the duo sleeping as his plan works as he smiles and winks ending the episode. 2.Donaldo VS Ronaldo / The Love For Minnie / Goofy The Cow - Donald challenges Ronaldo to football match and loses as he broke his foot./ Mickey saw Minnie and Mortimer going on a date to became a couple and tries to broke up with them as he wants to marry Minnie. But he fails, and when Minnie comes to hear about this, she said she hate Mickey, kisses Mortimer and dissapeared with him to her house as they have already become a couple. The episode ends with Mickey shouting No !!!!!!!!!!!!! loudly as the glass windows of the whole world broke for hearing his voice as the owners of the windows and glasses comes together, beats him and thus the scene shows Mickey lying dead as he opened his eyes stating he is alive as he says this is the most unluckiest day of his life. / Goofy wishes to became a cow so that he can date Clarabelle as she likes to cows. A fairy granted his wish, but Clarabelle still hates him. Goofy says the fairy to make him back Goofy again, but the fairy says the magic will disappear itself after 3 months. So Goofy had to became a cow for four months as the episode ends with Mickey seeing Goofy asking what happened to him, but due to Goofy has became a cow, he developed a habit of saying moo !!!!!!! as he says it and winks thus ending the episode. 3. Candy land - In this half an hour special episode, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Huey, Duey, Louie, Mortimer, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge MCDuck and Chip and Dale altogether were having a feast as a sudden portal opens and sucked them inside as they enter a new world - CANDY LAND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They made friends with a Chocolatte, Muffy, Icy Creaminta '''and '''Sweety. Suddenly, Pete the dictator comes and meets Mickey as he kidnaps Minnie as he insults him as Mickey and the friends goes on an adventure to save her. Later, Mickey finds a sword, uses it to fight Pete, kills him and saves Minnie as she says sorry to him for saying those horrible things yesterday, and becomes friend with Mickey which makes Mortimer jealous as they bids farewell to their Candy friends as tears fall through Goofy,s eyes and they vanished into portal as hey started eating starting the feast discussing what kind of adventure they just had. The end scene shows Pete, still alive, shouting that one day he will come to Mickey,s dimension - his world to rule that place and destroy him - the mouse called Mickey !!!!!!!!!!! and laughs an evil laugh thus ending the first special half an hour episode.